


Reflected

by mellamomuyloco



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, MWPP Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellamomuyloco/pseuds/mellamomuyloco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Marauders were a hodgepodge. Even the mirrors said so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflected

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble tag, with the prompt 'mirror'.

Peter looked like a little boy. He was short and stout, with a round face and fine, neatly combed blond hair. His teeth were buck, his robes were pressed, and he looked as if his mother dressed him.   
  
Remus looked like an old man. He was tall and lanky, with a pale, sunken face and shaggy light brown hair, due to start graying any day. His veins were visible, his robes were shabby, and he looked as if the homeless shelter dressed him.  
  
The mirrors don’t lie.   
  
So what did two brilliant, fun-loving guys see in outcasts like them?


End file.
